metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
1950s
195X The Boss's horse was born. 1950 June 25th: Beginning of the Korean War. John participates in the war. John becomes a student of The Boss. President Truman orders the development of various types of atomic bombs. 1951 November 1st: The "Operation: Buster-Jangle (Dog)" nuclear test is conducted in Area 7 in Nevada, with army troops cooperating. The Boss is exposed to high levels of radiation. 1952 Werner von Braun proposes The Mars Project, his plan to send men to space. June: The NSA is formed. June 19th: The US Army Special Forces, the "Green Berets", is formed, modeled after the British SAS. October 3rd: The United Kingdom tests their first nuclear bomb, "Hurricane", off the Western Australian coast, and becomes the world's third nuclear power. November 1st: The first hydrogen bomb is detonated in the Enewetak atoll. 1953 April 25th: Watson and Crick discover the double helix structure of DNA. June 16th - 17th: The Uprising in East Germany. Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin takes part in the suppresion. June 27th: End of the Korean War. September 7th: Nikita Khrushchev becomes the First Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. 1954 January: Secretary of State John Foster Dulles announces the New Look policy (the so-called "massive retaliation strategy"). January 21st: The USS Nautilus, the first nuclear-powered submarine, is launched. March 1st: The first US test of a hydrogen bomb, Operation Castle Bravo, detonated in Bikini Atoll. John is rendered sterile after involvement in the testing. March 13th: The KGB (Committee for State Security) is formed in the Soviet Union. March 13th until May 7th: The Battle of Dien Bien Phu. The Japan Self-Defense Forces are formed. 1955 February 26th: USS Missouri decommissioned and placed into the Pacific Reserve Fleet. April 18th: Albert Einstein dies, begging for the end of nuclear weapons. August: The First World Conference against atomic/hydrogen bombs in Hiroshima. First successful liftoff of a Flying Platform in America. 1956 October 23rd until November 10th: The Hungarian Revolution. Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin takes part in the suppresion. 1957 August: The USSR successfully launches the first intercontinental ballistic missile, the R-7. September 29th: The Kyshtym Nuclear Disaster in the Ural Mountains. Elisa is caught in the nuclear fallout and is taken to a lab in East Germany, in which she was subjected to ESP experiments. There, she develops her alternate personality, Ursula. October 4th: The USSR launches Sputnik I. December 17th: The US launches its first successful ICBM, the Atlas A The first ever HALO School in the U.S. Military was established. The Boss was invited to teach in the school. SS-1C enters service. The Zu-23 is first produced. Oil is discovered at the Swanson River. 1958 February 1st: America launches its first satellite, the Explorer I. July 29th: NACA is dissolved. NASA is established. Work doesn't begin until October 1st. Paz Ortega Andrade is born. The Da Nang Air Base is established 1959 January 1st: The Cuban Revolution: the 26th of July Movement overthrows Batista's government. January 3rd: Alaska is admitted into the United States as a State. June 12th: The Boss abandons John on a mission without any explanation. September 26th: The Vietnam War begins. October 6th: The Luna 3 takes pictures of the dark side of the moon. The United States uses the Da Nang Air Base as one of their major air bases. The Tiger Stripe Camo is adopted by the South Vietnamese Marine Corps. The Obyekt 279 was commissioned by L. Troyanov for the Red Army. However, Nikita Krushchev cancelled the project due to more favor towards long-range missiles as well as a lack of budget. Despite this, however, Colonel Volgin of GRU had managed to procure the designs and mass produce the tanks at Tselinoyarsk. Category:Timeline